This invention relates methods of psychological evaluation, and more particularly to a method of psychological testing that detects depression.
Depression is a prevalent condition that affects more than six million Americans each year. (Weissmian et al., 1988). Depression is a mental disorder involving complex behavioral, psychological, and physiological systems. (DSM-IV). Depression can impair functional capacity, cause distress or increase the risk of suffering pain, disability and death. (DSM-IV) When depression is detected it can be treated with psychotherapy and/or medication.
It is, of course, known in the art to determine characteristics of human test subjects by asking them to select appropriate responses to printed statements, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,010 issued to Von Fellenberg.
The primary methods for assessing depression include the structured diagnostic interview, the clinician rating scale interview and the self-rating scale method. The structured diagnostic interviews are standardized interviews that specify the questions and inquiries made by raters and the response options for patients. Rabkin and Klein described that clinician rating scales "required the interview to cover specific areas with the client and they provide more or less specific response options." There are difficulties associated with the interview methods. First, the interviewer must be learned in the area of psychlology or psychiatry. Additionally Lambert, Christensen, & DeJulio reported that differences in the interview may result due to the training of the rater, the theoretical base of the rater and the role of the rater. The self-rating scale was designed by Woodworth. A self-rating scale is defined as a procedure for data collection which allows the respondent to report information by placing a response or responses (belief.backslash.attitudes.backslash.feelings) to an anchor point or points on a survey scale. An advantage of a self-rating scale is that it is effective in initial screening and removing observer bias. (Deforge & Sobal, 1988) Self-rating does not require a skilled interviewer. Finally, self-rating can show changes in the severity of the individual's depression. (Hamilton, 1967)